megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Aile
is a main character of Mega Man ZX, and the female counterpart of Vent. She can also use the powerful artifacts known as Biometals to defend herself and others from Mavericks. She is a tomboy that appears to be between 11-15 years old. Personality It is still unknown to whether Vent or Aile are the same person with different genders or exist in the same universe together, but it is apparent that they have different personalities. In Mega Man ZX, she seems to be more lenient towards others, excluding her foes and is a bit more compassionate than Vent. In Mega Man ZX Advent, however, her personality shifted a bit. As she got older, Aile seems to have become more professional with whomever she meets, as shown when Grey was blunt and disrespectful towards her when introducing himself. She also seems a bit more cocky compared to Vent, but she's still caring. History 10 years before Mega Man ZX, Aile went with her mom to the fair, where Mavericks attacked. The Slither Inc. forces repelled them, but Aile's mom was apparently killed. Mega Man ZX Aile is the chosen one for Biometal Model X, and through Double Megamerge can use the other Biometals. In this game, Aile fights to defeat Serpent and destroy Model W, to put a stop to Serpent's Project Haven, which consisted of using the fear of Cyber-elves and people by creating simulated Maverick attacks, and eventually using them as sacrifices along with Aile's hatred to feed Model W and awaken it as the "Ultimate Mega Man". After defeating Model W and Serpent, Serpent divulges that all Mega Men were designed to destroy each other and survive to control Model W, and that the process was all just a game to decide the ruler of the world. Serpent then continues on to say that even she has the blood of "the man who made Model W" in her veins, which disturbs Aile. As Slither, Inc. begins to collapse, Serpent claims that destruction still awaits them so long as humans have emotions, there will always be hate, they are the true Mavericks. Aile, still troubled by Serpents words, is reassured by Giro appearing as a Cyber-elf telling her to forget the past, that destiny is not something that is given and that her power is the key to shaping her own future. With restored confidence, Aile swears to use her power responsibly to fight for what matters. Mega Man ZX Advent In the second game, Aile returns in Grey's story. She is 18 years old Rockman ZX Series Official Blog, wears her jacket open with the addition of an emblem and has her longer hair tied up. She still uses Model ZX and has been destroying Model Ws to end the Game of Destiny. Vent and Aile also appear together in an image when the player receives the "Chosen Ones" cipher when Aeolus is defeated, revealing that Master Albert, using his government position, made sure that select individuals who reported to Legion were infused with his DNA. Gallery ModelX_aile.jpg|Aile using Model X. ModelZX_aile.jpg|Aile using Model ZX. ZX_end_aile.jpg|Aile's ending in ZX. ChosenOnes.jpg|Vent and Aile as seen in Aeolus' cipher. ZX_aile_conceptart.jpg|Aile's concept art. AileX_conceptart.jpg|Aile's Model X concept art. ModelX_concept.jpg|Concept art for Model X. ModelZX_concept.jpg|Concept art for Model ZX. ModelFX_concept.jpg|Concept art for Model FX. ModelHX_concept.jpg|Concept art for Model HX. ModelLX_concept.jpg|Concept art for Model LX. ModelPX_concept.jpg|Concept art for Model PX. ZX_transform_concept.jpg|Concept art for the Megamerge sequence. Trivia *Aile means "Wing" in French. **Aile is also Turkish for "family". *Her appearance in outfit, hair and eye color (except for hairstyle) are identical to Vent, almost making them look like twins. But there is no proof whatsoever of what their relation actually is. *Interestingly, based on ciphers from ZXA, it may indicate that both stories are really just the same storyline with similar details, except the character(s) picked may just be what happened if one instead of the other became the Biomatch (not to mention in one commercial for ZX, both Vent and Aile actually appear and work together). *After rescuing the Guardians and citizens from Area G in Mega Man ZX as Aile, the player may go to the room at the right end of the Guardian Base to change her outfit to an alternate color. *Aile can crawl faster then Vent, but also gets knocked back further than him when hit by an enemy. *Cover art for the ZX soundtrack shows Aile wearing headphones and listening to music, using Biometal X as the CD player. References Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man ZX characters Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses Category:Protagonists